The Warp Effect
by Scorpio-666
Summary: In the year 2157, a race was discovered that didn't use Element Zero but a technology that bent the very fabric of space and time. It was called the greatest discovery of the time by the older civilizations. The people that created it called it...THE WARP EFFECT.
1. Timeline

**The Warp Effect**

A/N

_Hello, I would like to welcome those of you who have decided to take a chance and read this Mass effect / Star Trek: Enterprise crossover._

_This story will feature Star Trek based technology (for humanity) but very little of of the cannon from Star Trek universe._

_This story will follow the plot of Mass Effect but with some significant differences to original story._

_Anyway I hope that this will be enjoyed, but please do feel free to leave constructive criticism, every little helps (or so they say)._

* * *

**Timeline**

_(CE = Common-era = Council-era)_

1947:CE

-An unidentified extrestrial craft object land in the New Mexico desert, and is taken by the U.S. Government to Area 51 for scientific study.

-The object (codenamed: XENO) is identified to be a form of observation satellite studying the earth for at least 50,000 years.

-Analysis of satellite saved data jumps the U.S. Government understanding of biology, physics and chemistry foreword by decades.

1952:CE

-The first major advancement made from studying the extrestrial craft (codenamed: XENO) is the invention of High-capacity rechargeable battery-packs, also known as 'Arc-Cells',

-Due to the size of Arc-Cells and the expenses of creating them, they do not become feasible for widespread use.

-The 'North American Space Agency' (N.A.S.A) is formed.

1955:CE

-The first artificial satellite 'Explorer I' is launched into Earth's orbit by N.A.S.A and the U.S. Government, this events marks the start of the space age for humanity.

1956:CE

-The second artificial satellite 'Explorer II' joins its' smaller sister in orbit of the Earth. The Satellite is able to take the first known pictures of the Earth and sends the images back to N.A.S.A mission control.

1957:CE

-First animal in orbit is a monkey by the name of 'Mojo'.

Mojo returns safely from orbit after one week in space.

1958:CE

-'Alan Bartlett "Al" Shepard, Jr' becomes the first human to travel into space the 'Mercury' flight was designed to enter space and achieve orbit.

-The mission is a complete success.

1962:CE

-The first manned mission to land on the moon is a complete success causing most of the Earth's population to celebrate this monumental achievement. -Members of the Soviet Union start to become vocal in their opposition to the U.S.S.R

1967:CE

-The Soviet Union, in an effort to keep pace with the U.S.A, launches 'Sputnik 1' although this is a great achievement by the U.S.S.R it is mostly ignored by the civilian population of the west.

-Western governments keep decide to a close eye on the Soviet space program, even though vastly inferior.

1969:CE

-The U.S launch the first spy satellite, codenamed 'The Watchman'.

1975:CE

-'Mariner III' is launched on a mission to Mars, and reached the planet latter the same year, becoming the first spacecraft to orbit another planet.

-After months of dust storms 'Mariner III' managed to send back clear pictures of the surface.

-Riots occur throughout the easter block as more countries demand freedom from the U.S.S.R

1976:CE

-The Soviet Union is grudgingly and reluctantly disbanded by Russia to prevent a continent wide civil war.

1977:CE

-The 'Viking 1' mission to Mars is launched.

-Viking 1 is the first spacecraft to successfully land on Mars and perform its mission to analyse the soil of the red planet as well as Search for life.

1980:CE

-Copies of all the XENO projects data are stolen by an unknown party, it is highly suspected that elements of the Russian KGB perpetrated the theft, but this is never proven.

1985:CE

-The Japan electronics company 'Kassa Fabrication' begins developing untethered hydraulic-powered wearable exoskeleton.

1986:CE

-Russia experiments involving genetic manipulation start to take place in secret government funded laboratories. The end goal of the project (codenamed: Titan initiative) is to create an army of 'superhumans'

1988:CE

-The 'United Nations Space Agency' (U.N.S.A) is founded and launches the first interstellar probe 'Nomad' as its first mission.

1992:CE

-The first permanently manned satellite 'Olympus' begins construction in geosynchronous orbit by an international team of scientist and engineers.

1994:CE

-The 'Titan initiative' goal of creating super soldier reaches completion with the development of the 'Accelerated Evolution Retrovirus' (A. ).

Soldiers transformed with A. are nicknamed 'Augments'.

-The Accelerated Evolution Virus achieves 99.8% success rate on human test subjects. The Russian Government inject all soldiers with the A. . the Russian army's strength multiplies by a factor of five almost overnight.

1995:CE

-Kassa Fabrication releases the 'H.U.L.C' (Human Universal load Carrier) for military applications. A civilian model, the 'H.A.L' (Hybrid Assistive Limb) is also released for sale.

-Both models are powered by backpacks containing the latest version of the Arc-cells. Even though Arc-Cells are now more affordable to build they are still rather heavy.

1998:CE

-Olympus's construction finished.

1999:CE

-A military cue takes place in Russia led by a General Singh, all political leaders are killed within three days of the first assassination.

-General Singh orders everyone between the ages of sixteen and twenty-nine to be enlisted in the army and to be injected with .

-Singh makes claims of making Russia into the biggest superpower on earth, a vocal group of protesters are quickly dealt with by General Singh forces.

-The rest of the world's governments go to high alert as Russia is renamed 'Neo Augmented Union' (N.A.U).

2000:CE

-The N.A.U invades China and surrounding countries, these aggressive acts signal the beginning of the 'Eugenics Wars'.

-Western powers are reluctant to become involved because of the N. ' Augmented soldiers legendary skill and brutality on the battlefield.

2005:CE

-The N.A.U conquered most of Asia, with the exceptions of Japan and a few other minor countries due to the exoskeleton equipped troops of Japanese SDF.

2007:CE

-With the N.A.U occupying most of Asia military leaders from around the world to find a solution to the situation.

-The answer come in the form of the leader of the United Nations Security Council, a new military force is to be created from the different special forces from each country that's a member of the EU.

2009:CE

-The new military force is named 'M.A.C.O' (Military Assault Command Operations) replaces the UN peace corps, the number of UN troops doubles .

2010:CE

-M.A. equipped with the latest H.U.L.C exoskeletons launch an invasion of N.A.U occupied territory.

-Aided by local rebels the M.A. begin to push back the troops of the N.A.U.

2012:CE

-The world's first self-sustaining civic environment, Millennium Gate is completed in Portage Creek, Indiana.

2013:CE

-The M.A. begin the invasion of Russia.

2014:CE

-'Sirta Foundation' (a biomedical firm renowned for its humanitarian efforts) releases the first prosthetic limbs that can perfectly replicate the functions and sensations of the organic originals.

2015:CE

-The Eugenics Wars end with the invasion of Moscow. Before victory can be achieved, General Singh launches nuclear weapons against the UN, the Earth is left with many scars.

-General Singh disappears in the confusion.

2020:CE

-Earth begins to recover from its nuclear war.

-The recovery is aided and partially organized by a newly established political entity called the 'Earth Federation' that replaces the UN.

2021:CE

-The artificial crystalline mineral named 'Dilithium' is created by accident.

-The Earth Federation passes laws that make all forms of genetic modification illegal.

2022:CE

-Research into alternative forms of large scale power generation begin.

-Antimatter power generators start with small scale experiments, which ultimately fail due to the unstability of antimatter.

2030:CE

-Arc-Cells have become cheap and lightweight to produce, this leads to widespread use by the general public.

-Sirta Foundation unveils plans for cybernetic replacements for internal organs to replace damaged or deformed organic ones.

2032:CE

-Zefram Cochrane is born.

-It is discovered that when Dilithium is placed in a high-frequency electromagnetic field, magnetic eddies are induced in its structure which keep charged particles away from the crystal lattice therefore is used to contain and regulate the annihilation reaction of matter and antimatter.

2036:CE

-The explorer sleepership model 'DY-100' is designed and built by 'Ariake Technologies'. The DY-100 uses the a new fission-powered generator.

2037:CE

-The spaceship Charybdis makes an attempt to leave the solar system.

-Antimatter experiments begin again.

-Earth Federation forms 'Starfleet' the new international space exploration organisation.

2040:CE

-'Armstrong Outpost' at Shackleton Crater is formally founded as the first human settlement on Luna. The outpost is run by Earth Federation and policed by the M.A.

2045:CE

-The billionaire Victor Manswell, frustrated with the pace of official human space exploration, begins funding his own private spaceflight expedition.

2047:CE

-Sirta Foundation releases their new range of biotech organs, these new prosthetics can replace any organ in the human body.

-Biotech organs for animals can be specially ordered from Sirta Foundation.

-The first antimatter power plant comes online, a new golden age of humanity begins.

2050:CE

-The 'SS Conestoga' sleeper ship is built by the 'Manswell Expedition Project' it uses an experimental Antimatter-powered generator.

2051:CE

-Zefram Cochrane joins Starfleet and begins research into 'Faster Than Light' (F.T.L) travel.

-The Manswell Expedition Project successfully launches the SS Conestoga from Earth en route to the Alpha Centauri system with 300 colonists aboard in cryogenic stasis. Communications with the vessel are lost soon after.

2059:CE

-Kassa Fabrication unveils a new type of Space-Suit. The 'EV-Suit' (or Environmental Suit) has a built in CO2 scrubber.

The EV-Suit, while still bulky, has much better manoeuvrability and can be used for longer in a vacuum than older models.

-In a matter of months the EV suit replaces the older generation of space-suit used by Starfleet.

2060:CE

-The Earth Federations 'Lowell City' in Eos Chasma becomes the first permanent human settlement on Mars.

2063:CE

-Zefram Cochrane launches the 'Phoenix'. Phoenix uses the latest model Antimatter-core and the experimental 'Warp-Coils' that created a subspace displacement field, which "warped" the space around the vessel allowing it to travel faster than the speed of light.

-This three man (1 pilot, 2 crew) Prototype warp ship signals the next generation in human space exploration.

2065:CE

-The unmanned interstellar warp probe Friendship 1 is launched.

-Earth Federation forms 'Section 31' in secret with the mandate for the gathering and of intelligence and defense against exterrestrial threats.

2069:CE

-Ariake Technologies manufactures The 'DY-500' Warp-1 capable ship.

-The DY-500 enters service and is used by the Earth federation, Governments agencies and civilians alike.

-Sleeper ships are made obsolete.

2072:CE

-New Anti-asteroid 'Spatial torpedoes' are fitted to many Ships and Space-stations.

2075:CE

-The Earth Federation begins terraforming Mars.

-'Hahne-Kedar' Earths biggest weapons manufacturer begins mass production of Station/Ship-mounted laser weapons for Anti-asteroid/Anti-missile use.

2077:CE

Kassa Fabrication invents 'Polarized hull plating' to defend ships and stations from energy based weapons.

2080:CE

-Hahne-Kedar begins research into personal energy based weapons.

2087:CE

-Hahne-Kedar invents Plasma based Station/Ship-mounted weapons.

2097:CE

-The Earth Federation concludes that the conditions on Mars are sufficiently altered to allow Humans to survive on the surface by only having to use small breathing gear and thermal insulation.

2099:CE

-The Earth Federation is now simply referred to as the 'Federation'

-The M.A. take over all security for all land-based facilities, space-stations and all future colony worlds.

2100:CE

-Starfleet begins scouting the the 'Sol System' for resources.

-Hahne-Kedar unveil the 'AER-9' Laser rifle and the 'ARP-7' Laser pistol, these new energy based weapons replace conventional chemical powered projectile weapons used by the Federation, Governments agencies and civilians.

2105:CE

-The 'J-Class' Warp-1 capable Freighter begins production by Ariake Technologies.

2110:CE

-Sirta Foundation reviles a two new medical innovation.

1. A device called a 'Hypospray' that inject liquids into the body.

2.'Medi-gel' an all-purpose medicinal salve combining an anaesthetic and clotting agent, Technically its properties make it illegal under genetic modification laws, but the restriction, in this case, are ignored because of the product's beneficial properties

2111:CE

-Jonathan Archer is born in upstate New York on Earth.

2115:CE

-Hahne-Kedar unveil the first plasma based handgun the 'Glock 86' plasma pistol again this weapon gains more popularity in the civilian market than with the various military of Earth.

-Hahne-Kedar releases the 'Winchester P90' plasma rifle. This plasma rifle gains more popularity in the civilian market than with the various military of Earth. The P90 rifle looks similar to a matt-black and chrome over/under barreled shotguns.

2119:CE

-Zefram Cochrane disappears as he is testing a new type engine. After an exhaustive search, it is believed that Cochrane has died. He becomes one of the most famous missing people in history.

2120:CE

-'Emory Erickson' the founder of 'Daedalus Labs' invents The 'Transporter' also known as a 'materialiser'.

-The Warp 2 Barrier is broken by 'Commander Robinson' in NX Alpha.

2121:CE

-Warp 2.5 achieved by 'Commander Duvall' in NX Beta

-Daedalus Labs invents the first 'Protein resequencer'. This device can reshape protein molecule into any desired form with the same Amino Acid base structure as the source product.

-The Ariake Technologies 'Sarajevo-class' spaceship enters service and is used by the Federation, Governments agencies and civilians.

2122:CE

-The 'Y-Class' Warp-2 capable Freighter enters production by Ariake Technologies, the the J-Class is rendered obsoleet.

-Ship-mounted Energetic particle beam weapons or 'Phase Cannon' enter production

2125:CE

-Transporter become standard issue on all Starfleet ships.

-Starfleet decisions all DY-500 model ships.

-The 'Eldfell-Ashland Energy' Corporation demonstrates helium-3 fuel extraction from the atmosphere of Saturn.

2127:CE

-Hahne-Kedar release 'EM-33' plasma pulse handgun which replaces the 'Glock 86' plasma pistol. This is the first energy weapon that features variable power settings.

-The EM-33 plasma pistol replaces the AEP7 laser pistol as the standard issue sidearm for the Federation, Governments agencies and civilians because the handgun can be used for non-lethal takedowns.

2128:CE

-Kassa Fabrication unveils the 'kakumau' a new type of armored-vest using the same polarizing hull technology as their ship-mounted armor.

-The Kakumau-vest enters service with multiple governmental agencies, including the federation, as well as civilian populations.

2129:CE

-'Hoshi Sato' is born.

-Ariake Technologies starts selling Shuttlepod.

-The Hahne-Kedar produce 'Stun-Grenades' and 'Stun-Batons' for use by M.A.C.O troops.

2130:CE

-Kassa Fabrication unveils an upgraded EV-Suit with improved features. The 'EV-Suit Mk2' has 1.A self-sealing mechanism, meaning that if it were punctured or damaged in some way. imbuilt CO2 scrubbers 3.A system that lets a hypospray penetrate the suit in case of an emergency.

-The first 'Iceland-class' Warp-2.8 capable frigate enters service with Starfleet.

2132:CE

-Warp 3 is Broken by a young but gifted Lieutenant by the named 'Archer' in the NX Delta.

-Daedalus Labs releases the 'communicator' or 'personal receiver', a hand-held communication device that transmits on subspace frequencies, it instantly becomes the "must have" gadget by civilians, Starfleet and the M.A. .

-Starfleet retires their Sarajevo-class ships, however this model remains a favorite of civilian organisations.

2133:CE

-Hahne-Kedar begin production of the 'Class-1 Pulse Rifle' an energetic particle beam weapon with variable power settings.

-This weapon becomes the "go-to" weapon for Starfleet personnel. The M.A. continue to use older Plasma based weapons.

2134:CE 

-'Steven Hackett' is born.

-The 'Neptune-class' cruiser begins serving in Starfleet's fleet and is capable of a maximum speed of Warp-3.5.

-Construction of 'Gagarin Station' (Jump Zero) begins beyond the orbit of Pluto

2136:CE

-Daedalus Labs releases the first 'Hand-Scanner' capable of performing general sensory functions such as generating floor plan views, and locating bio-signs, these scanners were also equipped with quantum dating technology.

-Result at least are generally accurate.

2137:CE

-'David Anderson' is born.

-The first 'Phase Pistol' an energetic particle beam weapon with multiple power settings. This handgun replaces the EM-33 plasma pistol as Starfleet's prefered sidearm.

-M.A. continue using the EM-33.

2139:CE

-When scanning Charon, one of Pluto's moon, it is discovered to be a massive piece of dormant technology encased in ice.

-'Kahlee Sanders' is born.

-Construction of 'Gagarin Station' (Jump Zero) begins beyond the orbit of Pluto.

2143:CE

-Daedalus Labs invent the 'Universal-translator' with an advanced auto-translation program that can build a working copy of almost any language with a large enough sample. The program was designed by Hoshi Sato a linguistic genius.

2144:CE

-As Starfleet's scans the dormant construct, energy levels spike and the device activates. Starfleet determines the device to be a colossal form of mass driver.

-The device is named the 'Transwarp-gate'.

2145:CE

-Starfleet figure out how the Transwarp-gate function.

-'Jon Grissom' leads the first team of explorers through the relay, which instantaneously transports them to another gate in Arcturus, 36 light-years away. The explorers discover that the Transwarp-gates are part of a vast network, making travel across the galaxy possible.

-The 'Daedalus-class' starship is designed as a joint exploration / colonization model enters production,

-The Daedalus-class ship is considered unique because of it's "kitbashed" design making it easier to construct than any other ship

2147:CE

-The new NX heavy cruiser class of warp-5 capable ships begins construction.

-The Federation begins the first surveys for colonization prospects outside the Sol System. One of these surveys discovers the planet 'Terra Nova'.

-Jump Zero is completed.

2149:CE

-The Federation makes amendments to the genetic modification laws, the new law allows for genetic modification in the cases of birth defects.

-The Federation commissions the construction of a space station at Arcturus, the nexus of several key mass relays.

-The 'NX-01 Enterprise' is completed and enters service under the command of 'captain Archer'

2150:CE

-'Miranda Lawson' is born

-Starfleet commissions more NX warp-5 starships.

-The Daedalus-class has earned a reputation with starfleet as being remarkably resilient and tough.

-The M.A. replace their Sarajevo-class and Y-Class spaceship with a small fleet of Daedalus-class ships.

2151:CE

-Hahne-Kedar begin production of the 'Phase Rifle' specifically for the M.A.

-The Phase rifle is a plasma pulse weapon that has variable power settings, a pop-up multifunction scope and an extendable barrel for long range shots.

2152: CE

-The Federation begins settlement of humanity's first extra-solar colony world, the planet 'Demeter'. Later that year, additional colonies are founded on 'Eden Prime' and 'Terra Nova'.

-Hahne-Kedar begin production of the 'Class-3 Pulse Rifle' the rifle come with an over/under barrel Class-3's barrel is an energetic particle beam with variable power settings & barrel is a close range plasma pulse based weapon with limited power settings.

-Steven Hackett joins Starfleet

2154:CE

-April 11: Shepard is born

-'Photonic Torpedoes' that are equipped with a variable yield antimatter warhead replace the outdated Spatial torpedoes.

-Photonic torpedoes Can used by a ship was traveling at warp speed as well as when it was traveling at sublight speeds & over fifty times greater range than the previous spatial torpedoes.

2155:CE

-All Starfleet ships are retrofitted with the new Photonic torpedoes.

-'Jeff "Joker" Moreau' is born with a moderate to severe case of Vrolik syndrome, he receives the latest in gene therapy courtesy of the Federation.

-David Anderson joins the M.A.

-Mass immigration begins to new colony worlds to combat overpopulation in the Sol-system

2156:CE

-'Arcturus Station' is formally inaugurated for use by the Federation.

-The Federation begins the settlement of Mindoir

2157:CE

-Pluto's orbit becomes circularized as a result of mass relay operations.

-'Jacob Taylor' is born.

-David Anderson graduates from Officer Candidate School with the rank of Second Lieutenant.

2157/2158:CE

-Humanity make first contact with another spacefaring race.

* * *

**Codex**

Humanity-2157:CE

Warp-Drive: Is a solely human based FTL technology.

W.D works by creating a subspace bubble that distorting the local spacetime continuum and moving the starship at velocities that could greatly exceed the

speed of light.

Hypospray: Is a device that uses a noninvasive transport mechanism of compressed air to transfer the injectant from the device into the subdermal layer below the skin of the body, or artery.

H.U.L.C / H.A.L: Is a mobile machine consisting primarily of an exoskeleton worn by a person, and a powered system of motors or hydraulics that delivers at least part of the energy for limb movement. The main function of a powered exoskeleton is to assist the wearer by boosting their strength and endurance.

Energy weapons: Are a form of a firearm that fires a beam, pulse, or projectile made of, or charged with, high-energy particles. Theses weapons can be Ship/Station mounted or can be carried by a person.

Human colonies: Are city states based on the self-sustaining civic environment of Millennium Gate.

Olympus: Was the first space exploration that had global cooperation. Over the two centuries the station has undergone upgrades and expansions and now is considered to be Luna's Little brother.

M.A. : Military Assault Command Operations is the Federations primary military organization in service on Earth and the colonies, the organisation was established prior to the founding of the Earth Federation.

Starfleet: STFL is a deep-space exploratory service maintained by the Federation. Its principal functions included the advancement of Federation's knowledge about the galaxy, the advancement of Federation science and technology.

The Federation: Is federal republic, composed of the different governments of earth and human colonies city states that agreed to exist semi-autonomously under a single central government based on the principles of universal liberty, rights, and equality, and to share their knowledge and resources in peaceful cooperation and space exploration.

The Transporter: Is a subspace device capable of almost instantaneously moving an object from one location to another. Transporters are able to dematerialize, transmit and reassemble an object. The general public do not have regular access to Transporter and even those humans that do, do not trust them implicitly.

Shuttlepods: Have become the No:1 selling transport for everyone in the Federation.

Polarized hull plating: is a defensive armoredtechnology used on shuttles, starships and body-armor. Polarized hull plating can easily defend against Energy weapons but is far less effective at blocking physical projectiles.

Photonic torpedoes: Are equipped with a variable yield antimatter warhead. They could be launched while a ship was traveling at warp speed as well as when it was traveling at sublight speeds. They had over fifty times greater range than the previous spatial torpedoes.

The variable yield was described byas being able to=

"knock the com array off a shuttlepod without scratching the hull, or put a three-kilometer crater into an asteroid."

Antimatter to the warheads on starships are provided by the ships antimatter reserves.

Transwarp-gate: Are fifteen-kilometer long mass driver devices scattered throughout the galaxy, they form an enormous network allowing interstellar travel. (All Starships and Shuttlepods can use the Transwarp-gate)

* * *

**Federation Assets**

Total human population: 13.7 billion (2155 estimation)

**Starfleet**: 

Personnel: 2,591,995 people (2155 census)

Shuttlepod: (177 in service)

Length = 6.5 m

Beam = 2.6 m

Draft = 2.1 m

Mass = 2.1 m Tons

Crew = 1 pilot + 6 passengers

Maximum Speed = 0.25 impulse

Decks = 1

Armament = Fore & Aft plasma cannons

Defenses = N/A

Iceland-class frigate: (39 in service)

Length = 125 m

Beam = 135.8 m

Draft = 33.3 m

Mass = 50K m Tons

Crew = 40

Maximum Speed = Warp 3.5

Decks = 5

Armament = 3 phase cannons ; 1 photonic torpedo launcher

Defenses = Polarized hull plating

Neptune-class cruiser: (27 in service)

Length = 185 m

Beam = 135.8 m

Draft = 33.3 m

Mass = 60K m Tons

Crew = 65

Maximum Speed = Warp 4.1

Decks = 7

Armament = 3 phase cannons ; 1 photonic torpedo launcher

Defenses = Polarized hull plating

Daedalus-class exploration/colonization: (20 in service)

Length = 160 m

Beam = 67 m

Draft = 50 m

Mass = 92K m Tons

Crew = 50

Maximum Speed = Warp 4.5

Decks = 10

Armament = 2 phase cannons

Defenses = Polarized hull plating

NX-class heavy cruiser: (8 in service / 1 under construction)

Length = 225 m

Beam = 135.8 m

Draft = 33.3 m

Mass = 80K m Tons

Crew = 83

Maximum Speed = Warp 5.2

Decks = 7

Armament = 3 phase cannons ; 2 photonic torpedo launcher

Defenses = Polarized hull plating

**M.A.C.O:**

Personnel:

997,875 people (2155 census)

Daedalus-class transport: (10 in service)

Length = 160 m

Beam = 67 m

Draft = 50 m

Mass = 92K m Tons

Crew = 50

Maximum Speed = Warp 4.5

Decks = 10

Armament = 5 phase cannons

Defenses = Polarized hull plating

Combat-Class Shuttlepod: (394 in service)

Length = 6.5 m

Beam = 2.6 m

Draft = 2.1 m

Mass = 2.1 m Tons

Crew = 1 pilot + 6 passengers

Maximum Speed = 0.25 impulse

Decks = 1

Armament = 2 phase turrets

Defenses = Polarized hull plating

**Civilian**:

Y-Class Freighter: (61 registered)

Length = 228 m

Beam = 76 m

Draft = 53 m

Mass = 634,000 m Tons

Crew = 23

Maximum Speed = Warp 2.0

Decks = 7

Armament = 2 plasma cannons

Defenses = Polarized hull plating

Sarajevo-class: (47 registered)

Length = 100 m

Beam = 40 m

Draft = 30 m

Mass = 50k m Tons

Crew = 20 + 40 passengers

Maximum Speed = Warp 2.0

Decks = 5

Armament = 3 phase cannons

Defenses = Polarized hull plating

Shuttlepod: (871 registered)

Length = 6.5 m

Beam = 2.6 m

Draft = 2.1 m

Mass = 2.1 m Tons

Crew = 1 pilot + 6 passengers

Maximum Speed = 0.20 impulse

Decks = 1

Armament = N/A

Defenses = N/A

* * *

_Disclaimer _

_ I don't own Mass Effect or Star Trek or any other reference used. _

_All characters/places/events appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real place or event or persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental_


	2. Codex : Caitian

_A/N: Hi people, first just let me say that everyone who Faved / Followed / Reviewed / PM'ed the first chapter "You are AWESOME!". Second I should mention this, but this entire chapter is a codex entry. I am working on the first story chapter and I've finished the first act (with only half a dozen rewrites) so it's NOT going to be abandoned anytime soon._

_PS. If you notice that the Caitians are different here from the ones in Star Trek it's because I have used my artistic licence to make them fit in with the plotline I'm working on._

_PPS. I hope you'll enjoy this._

* * *

**Codex : Caitian**

The Caitians are a predatory race from the planet of Feraso, an Asari survey fleet made a peaceful first contact in 2135, as of 2156 they are yet to be granted an embassy on the citadel.

As of 2156 the population is approximately 8 billion.

**Homeworld:**

Milky Way / Gemini Sigma / Regulan System / Feras

Feraso, the second planet out of three in Regulan System, is a dry, medium gravity garden world that is mainly comprised of grassy plains and mountain ranges. There also numerous lakes and small oceans speed across the surface of the planet, this bodies of water are fed from thousands of rivers that usually descend from the mountains. Most of the cities on Feraso are centred around the numerous rivers, lakes and oceans which are used as the primary water sources of the population centres.

**Biology:**

Caitians are an anthropoidal that have tails, long manes. They also have flat noses, prominent canine teeth and large forward-facing golden eyes with slit pupils. Their lower legs are bowed backwards similar to That of Turians and Quarians. Their bodies are covered in thick fur, which can vary in colour from black to tan. In mythology a Caitian can be born with white fur, no Caitians have been born with white fur in recorded history, and while it is possible the genetic likelihood is infinitesimally small.

Caitians are the apex predators of their homeworld and thus their preferred diet is raw or rare cooked meat, this also means that their digestive system has difficulty in digesting vegetation.

Female Caitian's reproductive cycle begins at approximately the end of Feraso's rainy season and last about sixteen days from start to finish.

Caitian young are born in litters of two or three, and suckled by their mother for the first few months of their life. The young Caitian develop quickly and in less than a year they gain the ability to digest meat.

The average heights for Caitians males is 1.7 meters with an average weights of 80-95kg. Females average height is approximately 1.5 meters and with an average weights of 50-65kg. The normal life expectancies were 40 years for males and 50 years for females.

**Culture:**

The Caitian's have a rather unique social structure because of the fact that there are a greater number of women than men (females outnumber male by about five too one). Female Caitian's fill most the roles involved in their civilization except for positions as leaders, both in military and in politics, which by tradition fall to the males of their race.

The Caitian people have a reputation throughout Citadel space for their loyalty to either an organisation or a particular individual. This has evolved from their clan-based society, in which loyalty plays a big part due to physical dispersion across the Caitian landscape. The treatment of groups of people that a Caitian is not loyal too can range from indifference to mistrust.

**Government:**

The Caitian government is based upon a system of clans, each clan resides in a different city state and is led by a monarch. The clans old monarch selects the next person, almost always male, to 'wear the crown' so to speak.

Meetings are held in chambers located in the major cities worldwide and each clans monarch attends debates that are held to decide the way forward in global or local of extraterrestrial matters.

**History:**

In the pre-civilized stages of their development, Caitians were a small tribes of hunters that lived on the planes of their homeworld. Their tribal nature remained even after their civilization was born, and grew into a system of ranches, which made use of domesticated wildlife. Eventually, tribes were amalgamated into clans that spanned a number of ranches, and so were born early Caitian towns. The need for hunting was now gone, although families still engage in ritual hunts to remind them of their feral origins.

For centuries the different city states fought against each other until approximately two hundred years ago when the first meeting of the most influential monarchs occurred, as a result of this meeting the first peace treaty was signed which lead to a time of peace.

In 2128 the Caitian's discovered an abandoned Prothean observation base on Rea which contained a data cache as well as several derelict spacecraft, this discovery lead to the Caitians developing FTL travel. The first Caitian spaceship that was sent to explore the neighbouring star system encountered an Asari survey fleet and after first contact the Caitians were introduced to the wider galactic community.

**Religion:**

The Caitians main religion "Oras" revolves around the concept of reincarnation.

There is a much smaller religion, often described as a cult, were the believers follow the god "B'Mal" the great hunter. The B'Mal religion revolves around the ritualised hunting of big game on Feraso.

**Economy:**

The Caitians economy is tiny compared to the other races of council space. The main export from the Regulan System is element zero mined from the Eezo rich world of "A'rell", the closest planet to "Regulus" the Regulan System star. The main buyer of Caitian eezo is the Quarian Migrant Fleet in exchange for the Quarians expertise in the field of building starships.

The second biggest export is "Regulan bloodworm" which is used as a natural alternative to filter a toxic from the blood of Levo-based lifeforms. It is also noted that the Salarians have been know to eat bloodworms as a delicacy.

**Galactic Relations:**

The Caitians have know about the existence of alien life for about twenty years and in that time they have yet to trust the council races. The Caitians have no close allies among the other races, though they are trade partners with the asari.

Caitians are indifferent to most of the associate races of the Citadel except for the Batarians. The Caitians have grown to despise the Hegemony because of the number of Batarian slavers abducting Caitians citizens for use as forced labor on Hegemony worlds.

The Caitians have started to lose trust in the Asari and the rest of the council spices for two main reasons. The first is because after twenty years the council refuses to grant them an embassy on the citadel making them go through the Asari embassy to bring to light any concerns they have.

**Military:**

The Caitian have a small volunteer military force, called the Sky-Navy, that accept any caitian no matter the clan. Each clan also keeps a stand alone army to keep their city states safe from invasion. The Sky-Navy resembles more of an irregular militia than a professional army since those who serve can wear what they like and choose any weapon they prefer.

Caitian that join the military can enter or leave at their choosing, most Caitian females that enter the service, are called 'warriors' and join for life only leaving to raise children. Males, also called Gladiators, stay in the military until they retire, or are killed, or chosen to become the next monarch of their clan.

Caitian military tactics involve small groups, also called Prides, of about five to twenty females and one male that leads the Pride. The Pride's use stealth and observation to locate the weakest link in an enemy force and eliminate it fast and retreat before the enemy can react.

In space battles the Caitians use similar tactics to what they use on the ground. Mainly they use a squad of five frigates with a cruiser in support to attack the enemy's weakest point and retreat before their opponent can retaliate.

Biotics are fairly common, those individuals that develop biotic skills are encouraged to join the Sky-Navy and are given the title of 'Stalker'. Stalkers are integrated into Prides alongside Warriors and Gladiators.

The Caitian Sky-Navy consists of 30 ships: twenty-five frigates and five cruisers. There is also a dreadnought under construction with an expected completion date of mid 2158.

* * *

_Disclaimer _

_ I don't own Mass Effect or Star Trek or any other reference used. _

_All characters / places / events appearing in this are a work of my fictitious. Any resemblance to real place or event or persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental._


	3. Contact

**Contact**

* * *

_A/N:_

_-Hello and welcome to those of you have returned and to those of you have just joined us. I would like to thank everyone who has favorited/followed/reviewed "The Warp Effect" you have made this my most popular story of all time and for that I thank you._

_-Just a warning, there are allot of OC (and by 'allot' I mean nearly everyone is an OC) in this chapter._

_(BTW ETS = Earth Standard Time)_

* * *

**_Shanxi-Theta System _**

**_The NX-08 Pegasus, the latest Warp-5 capable ship to enter service with starfleet, dropped out of warp and established a stable orbit around the dormant transwarp gate. The mission assigned to the ship by the Federation parliament was to study this gate and to prepare for the future exploration of the unknown systems beyond._**

**_Little did the crew know that this mission would change the galaxy forever._**

* * *

NX-08: The Pegasus

(12:45 EST)

"Captains log supplemental; December 29th 2157." said Captain Justin "Crazy" Crazman. "Starfleet's finally given the go ahead to study the Shanxi-Theta's transwarp gate. This is the first one we've found dormant, maybe it'll give us an insight to how they work; end log" Crazman said as he left his ready room and entered the Pegasus's bridge.

"Report?" the captain asked. "Sir, we have arrived at the gate. Holding at 1000K " replied the helmsman, Ensign Grant King."Good, Clarkson?" "Sir?" Lieutenant Keyz Clarkson replied to the Pegasus's captain. "Begin the scans" Justin Crazman told the ship's science officer.

On the command of the ship's respected leader the Pegasus's began to closed the distance between them and the ancient relic to just under 500k, once the sip was close enough it started a slow flyby of the prehistoric colossus. The science officer began to run the scans for everything that could probably be imagined by the Federations leading scientists, the NX-08 ran tests on the transwarp gates unique alloy, they also tried to quantum date the artifact and the crew also analyzing any signals that the gate was sending out.

As the crew focused on the starships sensor readouts Commander Steven Hackett, the Pegasus's tactical officer, alerted the bridge to a new reading at his station. "Sir! Power levels from the transwarp gate are climbing, if the sensors are to right. The gate is activating on it's own" As the commander finished talking the transwarp gate's twin rings began to rotate and glow a beautiful blue, the captain turned to the helm and ordered in a calm and collected voice; "Stop the scans, move use out of range and bring us about."

"Aye sir" King said from his position at the helm as he piloted the warp-5 ship to a new position at 2500k. "You think it's the people that built the gates?" The chief engineer, Lieutenant Edward Simmons, asked while looking at Grant. "We'll have to wait and see, won't we?" Captain Crazman said with both excitement and trepidation.

As the level of anxiety on the bridge of the Pegasus there was a blinding flash of blue light and a single strange looking ship materialised only about 500k of the starboard bow. The bridge crew looked on in silent awe as the alien ship slowed and turned too point it's nose, or what appeared to be it's nose, at the Pegasus. Steven was the first to recover from the shock of seeing the alien ship.

"Lets prepare for first contact people!" His order snapped everyone else on the bridge out of their shock and in seconds they were rapidly typing commands into their work stations. "No active weapons signatures, if they have any guns, there offline." Hackett said.

"Good, lets hope it stays that" The captain said with a mild sense of relief. "I'm not detecting a warp signature but there is a large amount of dark energy surrounding the alien vessels" Said Keyz. "Dark energy? the same type of energy the gates use?" Steven asked.

Keyz turned towards the ships tactical officer and gave a single nod to agree with his theory, this action caused the chief engineer to let a low whistle leave his lips and say to no one in particular; "Now, I would like to get a look at those engines"

"You just might, we're receiving a message from the ship. It looks like a data file" Ensign Hannah Shepard, the ships communication officer, responded to the engineer as she began to analyze the message.

"Got anything ensign?" Justin asked the expert translator as he saw the look of pure delight and joy spread across her face. "Yes sir!" she beamed "It's a linguistic program" "You sure" He replied. "Absolutely!" she nodded "Cross Referencing the program with the UT system and...got it...I think we should be able to talk to them, when you're ready sir"

"Excellent work Shepard!" The captain smiled "Open a channel" he ordered "Yes sir!" the young women replied excitedly.

_-[This is captain Justin Crazman of the starship Pegasus, peaceful explorers from the planet Earth, please respond]-_

* * *

The Kal'am: Liberated Batarian slave transport

12:45 EST

"Damn it, goddess damn it!" Shouted the 318 year old asari commando, Fala T'Riss as she stood next to the galaxy map.

"Sister?" A small timid voice asked. Fala turned to the source of the question with a look of sympathy, before the hardened commando stood the damaged form of her 101 year old sister. A year as a slave was a long time, even to an asari.

"Don't worry Milis, I would blow up a relay than let those beasts touch you again" The older T'Riss said to reassure the younger one, only to be interrupted by a sadistic chuckle.

"Stupid whore you think you'll escape, I'll break you myself when my brother catches you" Ril'Lic Balak, the former slave master now current prisoner, spat at the pair of asari who were now on the bridge of his, former, ship.

Before either of the sisters could answer Ril'Lic was encased in a haze of blue light and thrown, rather violently, into the port bulkhead, knocking him out could on impact.

"Thank you Tal, he was irritating" growled the bloodied and bruised Gladiator Mslin Wil'Lan, a General in the Caitian sky-navy, "My pleasure" purred Stalker Tal Zil, also a member of the sky -navy.

Aln'ko nodded at his subordinate before turning to the older of the two asari's and asking "What's the problem, besides the pris'an there" Malin pointed at the unconscious body of their former master.

"It's the batarians, they've found us" Fala said while holding her younger and traumatised sister close.

"How!?" Tal yelled in anger mixed with a healthy dose of fear.

"I...I don't know, but two batarian cruisers will reach us in two GS (Galactic standard) hour" the commando replied.

"Is there nothing to be done" Asked a former slave, a turian women only now as Lolan. "Well there is one thing, but you'll not like it" Fala said as rested her forehead against her sisters.

"What's worse than being a batarian slave?" Lolan asked, Fala sighed and typed a command into the ships computer. An image of a relay appeared, replacing the galaxy map.

"Relay 314, we could use it, but it's off limits by order of the council" Said the commando. "The council, who cares what those Pris'ans say!?" Tal snarled. "Watch your tongue" Lolan snapped. "Why? If they wanted, they could stop the batarians, but they can't be damned, can they?" Tal countered. Lolan signed "Yeah, your right."

"I am not going to be anyone's property again!" Growled Mslin. "Agreed" said a voice from the bridges hatch startling everyone and causing Milis to squeak in fear. "Should use the relay. More likely to encounter more peaceful race. Than aggressive people chasing us." Said a brownish-orangy and white salarian by the name of Ailin Solus.

"I agree with Mr Solus" said Irikah, a former drell child slave.

"I'm with her" said Tal Zil.

"Same here" answered Fala T'Riss.

"I...I'll do what...what ever my sister wants" Milis T'Riss muttered.

"I say it's a stupid idea, spirits be damned, lets do it" Lolan signed.

"It is agreed, we go through the relay" Wil'Lan nodded. "T'Riss, take the pilot's chair. Ailin man the comms. Lolan you have the weapons, do not turn them on unless we have to." "Who put you in charge?" Lolan asked as she stood face to face with with Mslin. The general stood next to the galaxy map and said loud and clear. "I will take the blame, if the council finds out about this, I will say I forced you to do as I say. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes Sir!" Lolan clipped as she gave the caitian a perfect turian salute. "You would make an excellent turian" she said as she took up the gunner's station. "I'll take that as a compliment" Wil'Lan said quietly. "Are we ready?"He asked the asari pilot. "Yeah, whenever you're ready" The older T'Riss replied. "Go on my mark" Mslin said and after a quiet moment he said "Engage!"

As Fala began to pilot the Kal'am towards the dormant Mass Relay she sent the pre-programmed activation code the the ancient construct causing it to come to life. As the batarian ship entered range of the relay the commando started the countdown to transit. "Five...Four...Three" The Kal'am was beginning to be captured by the relay's energy "Two...One" The Kal'am jerked and was transported almost instantaneously to relay 314 sister in an unknown part of the galaxy.

"Transit complete...Drift about 2000 GS units" Fala said, but before the general could congratulate her she let out a panicked shout "There's a ship out there!" There were a series of gasps, some quiet some not. Irikah grabbed Ailin's hand and clung to him like a lifeline while Milis buried her face in her sister's neck and started to whimper.

"Scans. Now!" Wil'Lan said harshly getting everyone to snap out of there daze. Fala was the first to respond "I'm not detecting any dark energy from that ship"

"Are they a new race? pre-FTL?" Lolan asked. "I don't know, but their energy levels of the charts" The asari pilot replied. "Do they have weapon?" Mslin interrupted. "Not sure" Lolan said "But it looks like their scanning us"

"Try communication. Make good first impression. Make new friends. Have translation program on omni-tool. Set to Galactic Standard. Would help a lot" Solus said quickly. "Do it" the male caitian ordered "Transmitting program. Message sent. Now wait for reply. Could be awhile. Do not know how advanced new race is"

"Well if they can't use eezo they're probably pretty primitive" Lolan said smugly as she started to relax. But before she could get comfortable Solus piped up again "Message received. Galactic Standard confirmed" Mslin look at the the middle age salarian and tolds him "Play the message, thankyou".

_-[This is captain __Justin Crazman_ of the starship Pegasus, peaceful explorers from the planet Earth, please respond]-

The bridge of the Kal'am was silent for a few moments as the rag-tag crew of former slaves considered what they just heard. "Guess their not that primitive" Lolan said to break the silence. "It seems so, Ailin can we respond?" Wil'Lan asked to which the salarian replied "Comms are on" The Caitian nodded to his fellow freed slaves and activated the communication system.

_-[This is General Mslin Wil'Lan of the Caitian Sky-Navy. We of the transport ship Kal'am would ask for two way visual communications with your ship to discuss matters of peaceful cooperation. Respond if you want the same.]-_

* * *

**Codex:**

**Pris'an**

A small (approximately 5mm long) non-venomous flying insect native to the Caitian homeworld of Feras.

The Pris'ans main form of defence from predators is to flee as fast as possible, if that does not work the Pris'an excretes a foul odor to scare of the would be predator. The Pris'ans main diet consists of fecal matter of larger animals on Feras.

The Caitians use the word Pris'an as a descriptive term for someone or something that is incompetent, pathetic, worthless or useless. If a Caitian call someone a Pris'an it is to be considered a great insult.

**The Kal'am**

The Kal'am is a Batra-class batarian ship, until it was liberated by escaped slave. It was mainly use in the transportation of cargo (Which mainly consisted of captured people) the ship is lightly armed but has very powerful kinetic-barriers, to keep it's 'cargo' safe until it reached slaver worlds.

The Batra-class is basically a flying a flying box with a pointed end at the bow (front), this is were the ship's bridge is and the vessel used two "fusion torches" at the stern (back) to propel the ship through space. The layout of the bridge is triangular in shape that has the helm at the tip with the operational terminals along the starboard (right) side and the airlock on the port (left) side. The galaxy map is situated towards the rear of the compartment with the captains chair located directly in front of the holographic projection.

**Batra-class freighter**

Length = 300 m

Beam = 50 m

Draft = 50 m

Mass = 501,090 m Tons

Crew = 20 + 300 slave capacity

Maximum Speed = 50 x Speed of light

Decks = 4

Armament = 1 spinal mounted mass excelerater + 4 GARDIAN laser banks

Defenses = Cruiser grade kinetic-barriers

**Warp Effect Scale**

Warp: 1 = 1 x FTL

Warp: 2 = 8 x FTL

Warp: 3 = 27 x FTL

Warp: 4 = 64 x FTL

Warp: 5 = 125 x FTL

_-(Fastest Mass effect FTL record in council space = 200 x FTL)-_

Warp: 6 = 216 x FTL

Warp: 7 = 343 x FTL

Warp: 8 = 512 x FTL

Warp: 9 = 729 x FTL

Warp: 10 = 1000 x FTL - Theoretically maximum velocity achievable by a starship.

_-(Transwarp Gate FTL speed 10,000 x FTL approximately)-_

* * *

_A/N-2:  
_

_-Whoo, this chapter was a challenge, I rewrote it half a dozen times if not more, anyway this was the first 'story' chapter, so I hope I haven't ruined anyone's high hopes about my story, please remember that constructive-criticism is always welcome. _

___-This was a smallish chapter, I hope that alright with y'all. I would like to ask you if you prefer quicker smaller updates, or long chapter's that will take far longer to write._

_-Catch y'all Later, Scorpio-666  
_


End file.
